Sonic El Erizo: la Aventura Comienza
by CoolSonicHedgehogxD
Summary: Cuando el gman comenzo a mutar y robotizar la gente de la tierra,un erizo azul lamado sonic se alzo en esta injusticia,¡acompañalo!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic el erizo:la aventura comienza.

Hola amigos es mi primer fic espero que le guste

*_pensamientos_*

-dialogos-

(acciones)

(_**autor escribiendo xP?**_)

_**(NTA: Soy fan de Sonic y Crash y quize seguir las aventuras de Sonic pero ahora Crash como Tails y Ncortex como Eggman)**_

En una ciudad cerca de aquí llamada Station Square(Ok se me seco el seso)una ciudad cerca también de un lugar llamado Mobius vive en una casa marron y grande un erizo azul con una pañoleta café llamado Sonic el erizo,el estaba descanzando hasta que…

Sonic:Que guay dia hay aquí,las personas hacen lo que quiera,las aves pian y los peses están…nadando eso es lo que hacen.

¿?:¡ATENCION TODA LA TIERRA PRONTO CON MIS ROBOTS Y MUTANTES VOY A CONQUISTARLOS A TODOS!

Era el malvado Dr.N Cortex quien quiere conquistar el mundo pero siempre Sonic le ha aventado un pollo y estropeando sus planes.

Sonic:¡Otra ves de nuevo con tus planes!

Ncortex:(furioso)¡Otra ves tu SONIC!¡siempre me arruinas mis planes!pero esta ves no lo haras!

¿?:Hmmp!,Hmmp!

Era y la Reina Aleena,la mama de Sonic y reina de el mundo,Ncortex quiere robotizarla y casarse con ella.

Sonic:¡MA!

Ncortex:¿ahora quien es el genial?¡JA,JA,JA,JA!,JA,JA,JA!(Ok soy fan de Sonic y Crash y quize seguir las aventuras de Sonic pero ahora Crash como Tails y Ncortex como Eggman)

Sonic:(furioso y aloquado)¡COMO TE ATREVES A ROBAR A MI MAMA LOCO!

Sonic inicia a correr hacia el cortex fleet per desaparese el cortex fleet

Sonic:(cansado) voy por ti…ti.

Sonic se desploma y luego un bandicoot con lentes de aviador,pelo negro de picos alborotado,cinturón de piloto y pantalón se lo llevo a un taller

¿?:Oye,amigo?,estas bien?.

Sonic:¿Crash?

El es Crash Bandicoot el mejor amigo de Sonic,en sus aventuras y en la escuela.

Crash:es Ncortex ¿verdad?.

Sonic:si.

Crash:Ok,Ncortex quiere de nuevo elevar el Cortex Vortex y necesita las 7 chaos esmeralds

Sonic:Ok,para que naci?

Crash:¿para flojonear?(Sonic lo golpea)¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Sonic:¡No menzo!,para explorar!

Crash:Si que si!

Ambos:WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOH!

Crash:vamos Sonic sube a Dulcy!

Dulcy es la compañera de crash siempre la acompaña en sus viajes y siempre dice que las cosas que compra son una farza,además del TORNADO.

Sonic:Ok,vamos

Y los 2 volaron hasta Green Hill

Mientras

Ncortex:¿esta listo?

¿?:si!y tiene patas de pollo!

Ncortex:Si,patas de pollo…

CONTINUARA…..


	2. ALACRACION(ES)

Eeeeeeeeem…. Bueno este es un pequeño aviso el cual se q nadie lo vera ¬3¬

Unas aclaraciones:

Soy la hermana mayor de CoolSonicHedgehogxD (aquí en fanfiction conocida como MorBy14)

Mi hermano no continuara esta historia (eso es lo mas seguro) porque le dije que era un crossover y no un fic de clasificación regular (ewe me suena a Regular Show xD), bueno a lo que escribo xD, esa es la posibilidad ya que le dije que era crossover, y (como siempre) me mando a fregada (perdón por el vocabulario y lo mas seguro es que si mi mama lee esto (o mi fic de las ppgz o el d regular show) estoy castigada una semana ¬3¬) a dejar de hablar de mi xD

Asasasasasasasad, bueno el punto es, que simplemente es un berrinchudo, (que ahora dice que va a seguir escribiendo) asi que aclaración: no soy el, esto es lo mas lógico que pude escribir, el quiere que GIR (de Invasor Zim) aparesca en su fanfic lo cual también entraría en crossover pero como yo ya lo cambie en el de Sonic The Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot ya no es posible poner a GIR (seria algo… um pues… ilógico?)

Supongo que esto lo tenia que decir yo y no e por sus moditos pero bueno…

A quienes les intereso la historia, creen que es rara, que es mala, o cualquier cosa absurda que se les ocurra no olviden dejar reviews de opinión (me infiltrare cuando no este a su cuenta y los contestare y le hare una que otra modificación a sus capítulos jeje) ya que asi (a ver si con varios reviews) logra entrar en razón.

Sin mas, MorBy14 (en cuenta de CoolSonicHedgehogxD) se despide.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Sonic el erizo: la aventura comienza **

**Episodio #2 **

**Hola amigos, tal vez mi hermana me ayude a subir los capítulos, aquí les mando la segunda parte de este fic, aquí va. **

* * *

#2: Conociendo un conociendo a una falla robótica

En la Córtex-DOOM base Zone…

?:Tiene patas de pollo!...

N. Córtex: si…patas de pollo… y además tiene un sistema que es no visible al ojo humano

?: Ohh… ¡ii8EJ784RYYAUFITKRJDGUUYH!

N. Córtex: significa que puede hacerse invisible!

?: Yo no lo sabía

N. Córtex: Ok G.I.R, ya sabes que tienes que hacer!.

G.I.R es un robot fallado de N Córtex, significa en ingles ROBOT INTELINGENCIA BASURA,N córtex lo creo con el propósito de acabar a Sonic, pero es muy lindo… y tonto.

N. Córtex: Tú también, o para que los contrate!

?: Para eliminar a esa rata, señor!

* * *

Mientras en una isla…

Sonic: Crash, reconozco esta isla

Crash: Yo no…

Sonic: Es Green Hill Zone!

Crash: es...

De repente una vos femenina grito desesperadamente grito como si estuviera loca, porque está loca

?: HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!

?: Amy, no es para tanto

La Gritona era Amy Rose, la fiestera del grupo, sabe hacer las mejores fiestas de la república y la quien la calmo fue Cosmo the Sederian, una chica planta, Crash está enamorado de ella y viceversa.

Amy: QUE HACCCCCENNNNNNNGJFGTHTM?!

Sonic: Ehhh… quee?

Crash: (CON LOCURA) DETENIENDO A !

Cosmo: saben chicos no es necesario que hablen así, jefe

Crash: Ok. Dice tomando una soda (de donde la saco es un misterio)

**(**_**NTA: aquí entro en acción, soy MorBy14 de nuevo en la cuenta de CoolSonicHedgehogxD (llámenme… huuumm… Valen? si llámenme así o como mi fan carácter Ashley The Racoon xD) y creo que solo terminare rápido este capítulo xD, a mi manera ^-^)**_

-Crash, de donde sacaste esa soda?- pregunto Sonic dándose cuenta de ello

-Y yo que se- decía mientras seguía tomando la soda

-SONNIIIICCCC- decía Amy mientras abrazaba a Sonic asfixiándolo -quieres que hagamos un día de campo Sonicku?-

-Aggghh…- decía Sonic tratando de zafarse de su agarre e intentar respirar -Amm-yy… aggh… n-no r-reespi-piroo… agghh

-Sonic?- hablo Crash -el morado es tu color de piel original?-

-A-amy, estas asfixiando a Sonic!- dijo Cosmo moviendo los brazos cómicamente con una gotita gigante estilo anime

-Sonic!- grito Crash igual que Cosmo -ahora tienes la cara azul!-

-Eehh?- dijo Amy dándose cuenta de que… Sonic estaba más para haya que para acá (xD)

-…-

-Oh dios- dijo Cosmo cómicamente moviendo los brazos -has matado a Sonic-

-Hija de…- Crash no termino la frase ya que Amy soltó a Sonic y este volvió a respirar (xD cualquiera que ve South Park sabe que esa es la frase típica de Stan y Kyle ''Oh dios, han (has, hemos) matado a Kenny. Hijo(s) de p#t . xD dejare de poner notas TT^TT)

-Crash…- decía Sonic casi medio muerto, pero respirando -deja de ver South Park…-

-Heeey…- decía Crash -no estás muerto… voy por papitas, te traigo unas?-

-Cállate tonto- era Amy la que hablo ahora -mi Sonicku, estas bien?-

-Tal vez estaría mejor si no lo intentaras asfixiar la próxima vez que lo veas…- dijo Crash a lo que Amy solo respondió sacando su martillo de la nada y lanzándoselo dejándole un chichón tamaño kawama (no pregunten por que kawama, solo… me trae un muy feo recuerdo… pinche agua oxigenada…) -eso no era necesario!-

-Crash!- grito Cosmo corriendo hacia el -estas bien?-

-Hola estrellita gigante flotadora habladora gigante- dijo Crash todo menso –wiiiiiiiiiii, yiiiiiipiiiiiiii-

-Hay, creo que si te pegaste muy duro…- dijo Cosmo con una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza por lo dicho por el bandicoot -Amy… deberías disminuir solo un poco tu fuerza…-

-No lo creo, Cosmo- dijo Amy mirando a la nombrada -deja de ser tan parecida a Crash-

* * *

**Asasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasad me aburrí un rato escribiendo esto xD, sip soy su hermana (ok el llámenlo Erasto the Hedgehog y a mi Ashley the Racoon) esto arruinara la reputación (la cual no tengo creo q nunca tendré xD) bien aquí está el capítulo lalalalalalalala, me aburrí, adiós xP.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Sonic el erizo: la aventura comienza **

**Episodio #3 **

**Hola amigos esta es la tercera parte de mi fic,**

**Ok disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Episodio #3: ese mutante feo llamado…(¿zeti?)

En (aun mente mente) Green Hill Zone …

Sonic: ok chicos, debemos apresurarnos.

Crash: estoy de acuerdo, y por cierto obtuve unas cuantas Esmeraldas Caos y por cier…

De repente 2 lunáticos llegaron gritando.

? y ?:¡ESAS ESMERADAS CAOS SON NUESTRASSSSSSSSSSSSJUFNCVHJHGJUTFKJHGRHY!

Sonic y Crash: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De repente una maquina con cara de tonto agarro las 2 Esmeraldas Caos y a Amy y Cosmo.

?: ¡ESAS ESMERALDAS Y ESAS CHICAS SON MIAS!

G.I.R: Y mi waffle también!

Sonic: Y ves Knuckles, perdimos 2 Esmeraldas Caos.

Knuckles es uno de los amigos de Sonic, bueno… más o menos.

K.T.E: caritaa tristeee

Sonic: bueno Zazz, veo que aun sigues en energía.

Zazz forma parte de los Mortíferos 6, quien Córtex los contrato para eliminar a Sonic, pero llegan a aburrirse y tiene que silbar en una concha para que le hagan caso.

Zazz: CALLATE TONTO ERIZO Y PELEA!

Su nave lanza una pinza y Sonic lo esquiva con su velocidad.

Sonic: Ok, hay que pelear y parece que con el dialogo no entiendes!

Zazz: CALLATE ERIZO TONTO, ARHHHHHHGGG!

K.T.E: (con vos tonta) BAAAAAAAAAAAATLLLLLLLLLE FIGTHHHHHHH!

(Imaginen un tema de jefe de Sonic o de Juegos de Sonic Team)

Crash: (hablando en radio) Ok, Sonic de bes esquivar las estrellas que te lanza y utilizar los sándwiches de G.I.R como ataque utilizando el Ataque Teledirigido!

Sonic: Gracias!

Sonic da 3 golpazos a Zazz con los sándwiches y empieza a correr.

G.I.R: CHAWUICH!(dispara un sándwich).

Sonic salta y patea hacia Zazz el sándwich.

Sonic: (se detiene) cuidado con el vacío.

Zazz: POR QUE DICES VACÍO!

Sonic: es en serio, cuidado con el vacío.

Zazz: uh?

Zazz mira el vacío.

Zazz: (enseña un cartel y el cartel dice "OUCH")

Zazz se cae al vacío.

Zazz: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, HAS TENIDO SUERTE!

Caen las chicas y una capsula.

?: Gracias, como se las debemos

Sonic: un helado?!

Crash: 20 billetes, con eso (póker face)

Crash pulsa el botón de la capsula y se liberan los animales.

Pocky: Gracias…. ¿¡espera tú no eres Sonic!

Crash: Siii…., ahora vete y disfruta tu rara y comestible vida (piensa en un hotdog y un cerdito relleno de un pavo con una manzana en la boca)

Pocky: WFT!

Sonic: Whoaaa!, je je hace tiempo que no nos vemos Blaze!

Blaze es una gata protectora de las Esmeraldas Sol, vive en un mal futuro con Silver, el cabeza sin cerebro #2, los otros los conoceremos después.

Blaze: Bueno, perdón por haberte ataquado.

Sonic: No es de nada.

Blaze: Ahora no hay tiempo, Córtex tiene las Esmeraldas Sol y los quiere, (agarra unas mochilas, y les dice) tienen que ir al jardín etno-mecha-botánico y se ocultaran, buena suerte….

Llega una cubeta gigante y moja a Blaze (pues ya saben que los gatos no les gusta el agua)…

Blaze: (Alterada) MIAAUUUUUUUUUUU!YHFJGKFJMJFV!

Amy: Pobre.

Sonic: Rápido Crash!, despierta a Dulcy y vámonos!

Crash: ehhhh….A Dulcy se la llevaron, pero no te preocupes…

Crash saca una de esas alarmas de autos, la toca y llega un avión azul y amarillo.

Crash: suban!, es el Tornado X!

Y así fue se fueron de nuevo a Station Square….

Mientras en (de nuevo :( ) la Córtex DOOM Base Zone…

N. Córtex: están seguros chicos?

?: Si señor!

?: Muy seguro!

Los dos se van y en una puerta…

?: (furioso) yo era el favorito del Doc, pero cuando llegaron esos 2, me puso a limpiar el ático, pero ya verán….

* * *

**Yo: OMG! quienes serán los demás…. será pronto, adiós!**

**A: no utilices el OMG, yo soy la única de nosotros dos que puede decir eso!**

**Yo: ya cálmate, emm… entonces ODM?**

**A: es lo mismo cabezón ¬3¬**

**P.D: No me culpen si pongo amigos y enemigos viejos y viejos de Sonic, eh!**


End file.
